A New Flare Has Arrived
by HeartQueen14
Summary: Au Real Human Life. Abby aka Fire Danielson has moved in Gametopia, Calforina from Dinertown, Michigan. Struggling to start her new life with everything seems like a mess for her until she start to falls for her next-door neighbor, Ralph Ryan. She might adjust to her new home with her new friends and the ones she loves. (Ralph/Oc) (T for mild language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hi there, It's me, HeartQueen14 with a new fanfic of Wreck-It Ralph :)  
This is a AU Real Human Life of Wreck-It Ralph and my story kinda _._ I had a very hard decision on Fire's AU name for awhile and where her hometown was. Reviews are very appreciated like the ones in _A Fiery Heart._** **I do not own _Wreck It Ralph_ of the characters, they belong to _Disney._ But I do own the Ocs**

 **Prologue: New Life Ahead**

* * *

 _My name's Abigail (Abby) Flare Danielson but some people call me Fire because of my golden highlights in my hair which I dyed in when I was 12. I am 27 years old and a professional in art, crafts, cooking, guitar playing, candle makings, and multiple tasks ._

Abby aka Fire packed a few of my belongings in a box from my apartment to get ready to load in the moving truck and in my car.

 _And I'm also obsessed with fire like I can control fire with my hands. It's kinda why people think I'm dangerous, that and my dad._

She grabbed her red lighter from the dresser and lighted it up, admiring the flames briefly before resumed to her packing.

 _My life here in Dinertown, Michigan which is famous for it's many diner, has been pretty rough for me. My father is a powerful business attorney/ex-criminal and wants me to be one too, but I refuse to be anything like him even though I made some bad choices; but who hasn't. My mother..._

She paused for a moment as my thoughts went off from her remembering her mom. Tears formed on her eyes as she put up the picture of her mother, dressed in her beautiful wedding gown and with my dad at their wedding.

 _She was always someone who always know how brighten up someone's day as much as her art did. She was a traveling artist, painting landscape from all over the world and always made people smile until she got really sick and died before I was even able to say my first word. I hardly even remember her._

She hugged the picture frame tightly on her chest and wiped a few tears away as she placed the frame in a box. She later found a picture of her and her dad riding piggy back when she was at least 5 years old, she chuckled a bit in remembrance land.

 _After my mother's death, Daddy did everything to make me happy even though he still wants me to be attorney. He would given up his working hours to spend time with me. And I admit I made some bad choices growing up but I can't help it that I have the temper of an raging volcano plus that snotty rich chick, Canace Skyton was always making me anger. Treating me like an outcast because of my fire addiction and my love for dark magic like everyone else in this place especially when I unintentionally burned up her mother's country club when I was 21 , but I didn't know that the piece of paper I burned and threw would actually fell on the floor and would spread near a curtain._

 _Okay I kinda might to do that, but I decided to change my life by doing what anyone do moved to another state. Especially when I_ _got fired from my job at last week for accidentally burning my boss's desk._

Abby went outside with a garbage bag of her old work clothes, she lighted up her lighter, and watched as the clothes burn into ashes. With a sensation smile and dusting off her hands, she went back to the apartment.

Abby put up the last box and started to head out to her car. She looked back, taking one look of the apartment which was to me a symbol of her past before leaving it forever. She placed the last box in the trunk of her car, she took one final look before heading to her car. The moving van in front of her left off to the specific state where she's moving: Gametopia, California.

 _I'm ready to restart my life in Gamrtopia. Besides it's just moving to another state, what could happen?_ As she drove off to start her new life, not knowing what lays for her there.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy the prologue and give out reviews are welcome** **. Stay turned for more of this or _A Fiery Heart_ and have a Happy New Year to all. P.S Canace _Skyton is the name for Air from A Fiery Heart. Canace is Greece for daughter of wind_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi there,I'm back again with the second chapter of A New Flare Has Arrived. Remember** **I do not own Wreck It Ralph of the characters, they belong to Disney. But I do own the Ocs. And I really appreciate some reviews on it.**

 **Chapter 1: Bad to Worse**

* * *

Abby drove 35 hours long way there with a few stops on the way, but there were some beautiful scenery on the way there with a view of a field of flowers and mountains. Finally, she arrived at Gametopia, California. Her eyes widened at the amazing scenery of the city especially the Golden Medal Bridge named after many historical heroes who were honored with golden medals. As she drove through the city, she noticed a railway train station with a high tech like train called Train Central Station.

She looked at the address on what road it is in the paper. "Okay let's see, at 1285 Litwak Ave. just a few more blocks to my new house. I can feel it!" She exclaimed excitedly as she made a left on the street to Litwak ave and soon she arrived at the exact house Which was a dull green two story house. Abby was a little disappointed but thought. " it's nicer inside." She tried to smiled but didn't felt it.

 _Please tell me it's nicer on the inside._ ' But when she got inside, it was worser than the outside. The floor haven't been sweep and even creak when at a few steps there were spider webs on the ceiling, and some of the furniture that the previous owner never cleaned up before they moved out of here. The air was filled with a musky smell like a athlete gym sock. There was also a dead rat in the middle of the floor.

"Why it's not so bad. Just needs a few clean ups and repair and it will be like new again." Abby said unconsidered yet try to think positive. She headed upstairs with the floors creaking on the way up there. She checked out the where her bedroom was going to be, but the room was a complete mess. The bathroom wasn't better either with faulty water pipes.

"Okay it's really bad. But it could be worst!" She flicked on the light switch then yelped when the light bulb blew off. Her cell phone stated to ringed so she answered it. "Hello? What is it? What the hell do you mean you won't be here until Monday?" She said with anger in her tone. "Oh gimme a break buddy! How am I supposed to know how long and hard it takes to get to find a truck stop for a spare tire in the middle of a desert. Look just have my stuff up here Monday alright! Okay bye." She rubbed her head exhausted about how bad this day has gotten.

Then her phone ringed again, she saw that her appointment with the temp agency was right now. "Oh no I'm late!" As she rushed out of the front door and drove off.

* * *

She arrived at the Temp Agency minutes later and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. The head of the Temp Agency was a bored looking, balding man in a blue button-up shirt, dark blue pants, glasses, and a name tag that said Paul Surge. "Okay Miss Danielson. According to your resume, you graduated high school yet got fired from your job in Dinertown for burning your boss's desk and here's one saying you were also fired for destruction at a jelly factory."

"That was an accident! I didn't know that switch would cause the process to speed up rapidly ." Abby tried to explain, but she knew it wasn't gonna help.

"Since you're new in Gametopia, I got an available two job offer for you!" Mr. Surge said as he showed her two options on the job application. "Your choice for a job to apply is either the Pac-Man Mentor Maid or a janitor at a pickle factory."

Abby thought about it for a moment before signing one of the job application. Mr. Surge shook her hand and said, "Welcome aboard!" As he handed her a blue uniform with a orange vest with Pac Man chasing Inky and a blue hat with Pac Man on it.

* * *

A very bored Abby was writing down a ticket for a late fee parked car, the owner of the car had been complaining to her for almost an hour. "I've only been gone for 15 minutes! Come one. this isn't fair."

"So is life, buddy! Believe me!" Snapped an angrily irritated Abby before handing him the ticket. "Pay exact change, you cheapskate!" As she headed to her cart which was shaped like Inky and started it up, but unfortunately it moved very slow. Abby growled in anger as she slammed her head on the stirring wheel, her day just keeps going worser and worser by the minute. "I should have taken the pickle factory." She tried shifting it to high gear. "Come on, you stupid..." Then it suddenly got faster and out of control.

"Ahh..."Screamed Abby as she tried to avoid pedestrians while getting control of the cart. "Excuse me! Sorry about that! Whoa sorry, first day on the job!" She laughed nervously. Then the cart went down a downhill, what makes matter worse the brakes stopped working. Quickly, Abby jumped out of the cart, just in time before it crashed into unfortunately the Temp Agency.

"Oh crap!" Abby exclaimed, knowing what will lead to.

* * *

"My day has been horrible Dad." Abby talked to the phone at her house, eating Chinese takeouts on an air mattress. After getting fired from work, she manged to clean up the house a bit and brought dinner before it rained outside. "I just got fired on my first job here, the house is complete cemetery that I think the previous owners were attacked freaking vampire bats or something, and the moving van won't be here until Monday. No, I don't got enough money to stay at a motel. I don't know, I haven't met my neighbors yet because I been busy."

She then got a little worried if she met her neighbors they'll probably think of her as an outcast. "I'm not even sure if the neighbors want anything to do with someone like me. You know why, I burned at least two places and many things, and don't get me start at what happened at middle school.

She yawned tiredly. "I gotta go, Dad. Goodnight!" As she hung up, threw away the takeouts, blew out the candles, and laid down on the air mattress. She looked around her surrounding and out the window as it rained hard. Soon tears coming down her face. " Maybe I made a mistake coming here." As she closed her eyes and cried to sleep in her gravely new home.

* * *

 **A/N:Poor Abby on the first day here, but soon her life might take a turn for the better. I hope this chapter has been enjoyable for you and reviews are welcome** **. Stay turned for more of this or _A Fiery Heart. Excuse the grammar mistakes._**

 ** _P.S: Mr. Paul Surge is the AU name for The Surge Protecter_**


End file.
